Of Coffee and Sunrises
by Loveandcoffeeandsimplicities
Summary: Snowbarry College AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Prompt about Barry and Caitlin meeting at a college party their friends dragged them to. Enjoy. Xxx

Caitlin sighed as she took a long drag of her cigarette, holding in the smoke in her lungs for a few moments before tilting her head to the side and exhaling the smoke in a cloud. She, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why she was at the stupid party to begin with. It was something her roommate, Felicity, had insisted she come to. Caitlin wasn't a social person, much preferring to be at a quiet coffee shop, sipping coffee all day long while reading (or, writing), poetry. Then, if she wasn't doing that, she was meeting up with a woman she interned for. She was a photographer who was fairly well known, and Caitlin had lucked out to be able to intern for her during her second semester at school.

Caitlin took another drag of her cigarette, thinking over the night. She had opted to stay sober for the night, knowing Felicity would need a ride back to their apartment. Felicity. What an interesting person. Caitlin and Felicity were polar opposites, which, was perhaps why they worked so well as friends and roommates. Where Caitlin was quiet and reserved, Felicity was outgoing and personable; she made friends wherever she went. Caitlin didn't envy her friend for that, though. After all, Felicity was the one who came up to _Caitlin_ , demanding that they be friends at freshman orientation

Just then, the woman in thought stepped out onto the balcony with someone in tow. She was giggling and Caitlin knew she was a little more than tipsy. Sighing, Caitlin ashed her cigarette before looking at her friend.

"You alright, Liciity?" Caitlin asked, and Felicity bobbed her head, blonde ponytail flying around.

"Oh, mhm!" Felicity laughed, and Caitlin was tempted to take the red, plastic cup out of her friend's grip. Instead, she took another drag of her cigarette, something Felicity picked up on. Nose scrunching, Felicity waggled her finger at Caitlin.

"You're smoking, missy," Felicity accused.

"I'm also drinking, _missy_. You know those two go hand in hand for me," Caitlin replied.

"Yeah, drinking diet coke," Felicity huffed out but Caitlin shrugged a nonchalant shoulder. Caitlin then took notice of the guy who had come out onto the balcony with Felicity. Following her friend's gaze, Felicity clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh, Caitlin! This is my good friend Barry Allen!" Felicity squealed. Caitlin quirked an eyebrow at him, noting that this was the first time she was meeting a "good friend" of her roommate's. Shrugging his shoulder, Barry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We met five minutes ago and she declared me as her best friend," he chuckled.

"Thanks very much, Licity," Caitlin deadpanned.

"You're welcome," the blonde replied, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, like she didn't know what she was being thanked for. She glanced back and forth between Barry and Caitlin, clapping her hands together again.

"I've got to go find Oliver. You two kids have fun," she grinned, turning on her heel and striding away from them. She paused when she was a couple of inches away from the door, hand hovering over the knob. Looking back over her shoulder, she smirked.

"But, not _too_ much fun," she added. Then, she was gone, back inside the apartment the party was at, and Caitlin was left with Barry standing next to her.

Caitlin glanced at Barry briefly before going back to her cigarette and diet coke.

"You smoke cigarettes a lot?" Barry asked, and Caitlin blinked, looking up at him in surprise.

"Uh, no, not really. Only when forced to go to social gatherings. Helps suppress the nerves," she muttered, ashing again. Barry chuckled.

"I don't like being thrusted into social gatherings, either," he admitted.

"Hmm," Caitlin hummed disinterestedly. She didn't particularly fancy a conversation with a complete stranger at a quarter to midnight. No, what she really wanted was a nice, long hot shower, a cup of tea, and her book. Barry fell silent then and she was appreciative. It gave her ample opportunities to think of all the ways she was going to get even with her roommate for making her come to this stupid party in the first place.

"What's your major?" Barry asked, pulling Caitlin out of her thoughts.

"What?" Caitlin asked, not quite sure what the original question posed was.

"Your major? What is it?" Barry repeated, and she took a sip of her diet coke before stubbing out her cigarette. She wasn't in any rush to light another one, so she leaned back against the brick wall of the balcony, facing opposite of Barry who was watching her.

"Political Science, with a minor in languages," she said, and Barry whistled lowly.

"Beauty and brains?" Barry ask and Caitlin quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Does that line actually work on other girls who you try to pick up?" Caitlin asked, smirk toying at her lips.

Barry winced. "To be honest, chatting with women isn't really my _forte_. My best friend, who's a girl, tries to give me pointers but I'm a lost cause."

"If a guy and girl are best friends, don't they usually end up together?" Caitlin asked, and Barry shrugged.

"Life isn't like the movies, Caitlin," Barry laughed. Caitlin's lips turned upward.

"Thank God. Life would be boring if that were the case," she commented.

They fell silent again, and Caitlin looked out into the night. From this particular balcony, Caitlin could see part of the campus. It was stunning at night. Turning back to Barry, she repeated his question to him.

"What about you, Barry Allen? What's your major?" Caitlin asked.

"Criminology," he replied, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Criminology?" Caitlin asked, and he nodded once.

"Like, a detective or something?" Caitlin asked, curious about his major. She hadn't met anyone outside of her close-knit group of friends that majored in things other than languages and Political Science. Barry shook his head.

"No, I'm actually studying to become a forensic scientist. My dad was one," he replied.

"Was?" Caitlin asked, feeling somewhat out of place for digging into his business.

"He died when I was fifteen," Barry said quietly, and Caitlin nodded, not quite sure what to say to that. Sure, she knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, but to hear another person talk about it was unfamiliar territory.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and she was.

"Not exactly party conversation, huh?" Barry asked, and Caitlin laughed. He peered into her now empty diet coke cup.

"Can I get you a refill, Caitlin?" Barry asked. She had been about to light another cigarette and count down the minutes until she could go home, but, instead found herself nodding.

"That sounds great," she replied. The walked back into the apartment, where music was blaring and headed to the kitchen.

Caitlin leaned against the kitchen cabinet as Barry got another diet cook out of the cooler.

"How'd you end up here?" Caitlin asked curiously. "Parties don't really seem like your thing."

Barry laughed. "That would be a correct statement. Iris dragged me here so I could play bodyguard for the latest guy she's interested in."

"And, how's that working out for you?" Caitlin asked, accepting the cup of soda Barry pressed into her hands.

"Well, she went off with him somewhere about an hour ago and I haven't heard from her since," he replied.

"Your Iris sounds like my Felicity," she hummed.

"Felicity?" Barry asked in confusion.

"Your new best friend," she reminded him and he laughed.

"Ah, yes. Or, Oliver Queen's girlfriend," he replied. Caitlin nodded. While she hadn't been enthusiastic about the pair at first, Oliver had proved himself to be a good guy and she fully supported them. Plus, the way he doted on Felicity was rather adorable. Not that she'd ever admit that.

She took a sip of her soda.

"Tell me another fact about yourself," Barry encouraged, and Caitlin looked at him, thinking about his question.

"I intern for Lacey Chamberlain," she said.

"The photographer?" Barry asked in surprise.

"That's the one," she acknowledged.

"But, you're not majoring or minoring in anything that has to do with photography," Barry commented, and Caitlin shrugged. It was the general response she got.

"You can thank my mom for that," she muttered. Cisco had been the one to push her to do something to enjoy for herself, not her mother. That's why she had gone after the internship in the first place.

"Controlling parents?" Barry asked, and Caitlin took another sip of her soda.

"You could say that," she shrugged.

Perhaps he could sense the fact that she didn't want to talk about her family, because he changed the topic.

"Favorite book?"

"The Bell Jar."

"Ah, Sylvia Plath is a good one," he agreed, and she nodded.

"Favorite movie?" Barry asked.

"Dead Poets Society," she replied instantaneously. He looked at her.

"You've seen that?" Barry asked.

"Too many times," she murmured. It had been her father's favorite movie.

"What's your favorite hobby?" Barry quizzed.

"Drawing or photography," she said, lips tugging upwards.

"Favorite flower?"

She laughed. "Is this twenty questions?"

He shrugged. "You're roughly the only sober person I've come across at this party and you seem interesting. I'm curious about you."

She accepted that answer for what it was worth. "Pink daisies."

"Do you like to work out?"

"Does sunrise yoga count?" Caitlin asked.

"You do _sunrise_ yoga?" Barry asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's nice to be able to get calm before the day starts," she replied. Barry thought that through, before nodding.

"Makes sense that way. Favorite season?"

"Fall," Caitlin murmured, cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

"With fall comes Halloween, so what was your favorite costume?" Barry asked, mirroring her smile.

"I was a ballerina from the Nutcracker when I was five," she replied, thinking fondly of the outfit her mom had sewn for her. Barry continued to ask her questions, and Caitlin continued to answer. By the time Felicity bounced back into the kitchen, she was laughing.

"Bye, Ollie!" Felicity shouted, and Caitlin winced.

"Caity, hi!" Felicity grinned, throwing her arms around her in a hug; Caitlin supported her. She looked at Barry.

"It was nice meeting you Barry, but it looks like I need to get her home," she commented quietly. Barry bit his lip.

"Give me your phone," he said, hand outstretched. Caitlin looked at him in surprise, before handing it over and he typed something in it.

"There. Now you have my number. Feel free to call me," he grinned. Her grin matched his and she guided Felicity out of the apartment and towards her car, sighing happily. Perhaps a college party wasn't a horrible thing to go to. She made a mental note to thank Felicity in the morning. And, to give her Tylenol.

Fin.

 **Author's note:** Prompts accepted in the comments. Have some to get to. Bare-with me! Enjoy! Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin heard her alarm going off and forced one eye open as she stared around her room tiredly. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was half an hour until the sunrise and knew she needed to get a move on if she wanted to make it to her yoga class on time. Yawning, she threw back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, toes skimming the cold, hard-wood floor in her bedroom. After switching on the lamp on her bedside table, she glanced around her room. It was the first room that she was able to decorate without her mother's input and she had opted for a vintage look. Smiling at a larger-than-life print of a London telephone booth, she stretched her arms above her head before eventually getting out of bed.

She made her way to her bathroom and began getting ready for her morning yoga. She knew Felicity would still be sleeping off the night before so tried to be as quiet as possible. After all, if the tables were reversed and Caitlin had a hangover from hell to deal with on top of classes, she might just punch someone if they woke her up before she was ready to be woken. After deeming herself suitable for her daily yoga class, Caitlin snagged her camera off her bookshelf, straightened out her tattered copy of _The Bell Jar,_ and went into the kitchen to get a mug of coffee, before ultimately leaving the apartment as quietly as possible.

XXX

As Caitlin walked the mostly empty campus at that hour, she reflected on events from the night before. She had met a guy. Barry Allen. He had made her smile so much her cheeks had hurt. She couldn't remember smiling that much with anyone. Not even her own group of friends. Caitlin wasn't a loner or an outcast, but she was definitely a shy, reserved woman. The idea of going to a party so her best friend could have a good night wasn't exactly at the top of her to do list. But, Caitlin reasoned with herself, she had found herself in some good company with a guy who seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her. He even gave her his number. Glancing at the time as she walked across the quiet campus, Caitlin made a mental note to send him a text, thanking him for keeping her company last night. _After_ daybreak.

XXX

After her hour-long yoga class, Caitlin left the studio feeling recharged. Now that the campus was slowly starting to wake up, she popped into her favorite café she liked to frequent whenever she was pulling all-nighters, or simply needed a break. Upon reaching the counter, she ordered her favorite latte and a green smoothie to go, before depositing a few ones into their tip jar. Smiling at the nervous-looking freshman, Caitlin bid him farewell, and went to go wait for her drinks.

"Well, well, the diet coke drinking, cigarette smoking Caitlin actually does put healthy things into her body," a voice teased and Caitlin looked up to find Barry grinning at her. She rolled her eyes, lips tugging upwards.

"I told you: I only smoke on occasion, and even that's usually involved with some sort of alcohol," Caitlin replied, accepting the green smoothie the barista handed to her. Next was the coffee.

"All you drank last night was diet coke, though," Barry reminded her and she laughed.

"Fair point," she agreed. Taking a sip of her smoothie, she looked at Barry.

"I was going to send you a text later today," she commented conversationally, reaching out to accept the coffee the barista was pressing into her hands. Barry looked at her.

"You were? Hold on," he replied, ducking back to the register and placing his order. Caitlin watched as he scanned the menu for a moment, puzzled. Didn't everyone know what they wanted when they ordered? After confirming his order, Barry made his way back to her.

"What were you going to text me?" Barry asked, grinning.

"A conversation about the weather," Caitlin replied with a smirk and Barry laughed. Caitlin shook her head fondly.

"In all seriousness, I was going to thank you for keeping me company last night. The party would have been ten times more miserable if you hadn't decided to play trivia with me," she commented, taking another sip of her smoothie.

"Well," Barry drew out. "You were basically the only sober one there, apart from me. And, like I said, you were fascinating to talk to. So, it was a win."

Caitlin nodded her head, before glancing at her watch. She looked at Barry.

"It was nice seeing you again this morning, but I've got to go. First class is Political Science and I can't be late," she said, and he nodded.

"I'll be seeing you," he replied, and she looked at him curiously, not quite sure what to make of that statement.

"I suppose so," she murmured. She headed away from him them, wondering if their paths would cross again.

XXX

As Caitlin's morning truly began, she spent the full hour and a half for her Political Science class taking notes. As her fingers flew across the keyboard on her laptop, she paid extra attention to what the professor was saying. As Caitlin typed, she thought about what her mother would say to her if she was sitting next to her. Undoubtedly, there'd be some snide remark about how Political Science wasn't the profession _she_ would've chosen for her daughter, throwing in a comment about how all the private Chemistry lessons she paid for after school seemed to have been a waste of time, money, and effort. Then, predictably, Caitlin would argue back that she had to do something for herself, if only once.

When the professor dismissed the class, Caitlin was reasonably pleased with the notes she took, and saved and locked her computer. Then, after shutting the laptop, she slid it into her bag and began to make her way to the door. It was only when she reached the entrance to the class did someone call her name.

"Ms. Snow?"

Caitlin turned around, spotting Professor Wells wheeling himself towards, causing the students to walk around him; she hurried to meet him in the middle.

"Yes, Professor?" Caitlin asked.

"Your last essay on fundamental principles in politics was astounding. Truly well written," he praised and Caitlin smiled bashfully.

"Thanks," she replied. Professor Wells had always been her favorite professor. He took his glasses off and wiped them on his coat.

"It was so well written, in fact, that I submitted it to the dean to review as a choice feature in the local paper," Wells continued and Caitlin felt warm with pride. She grinned.

"Thanks, Professor Wells," she said. After a few more congratulatory remarks, Caitlin was sent on her way. Beaming, she wove her way in and out through the crowds on the campus, hurrying back to the same coffee shop she had been at earlier that morning. Once there, she ordered another latte, waited for it, and then made her way to a table in the back.

"Hey, guys," Caitlin greeted the people who were sitting at the table.

"Hello," Hartley stated, eyes briefly looking up from his textbook; Cisco simply waved, never tearing his eyes away from his own work. Caitlin pulled out he spiral and began to type the latest essay Wells' had given them. It wasn't long before Felicity came slouching in.

"It lives!" Cisco cheered, and Felicity folded herself into a seat, covering her face in her hands.

"Shh, don't talk so loud, Cisco," she moaned, and Caitlin stifled her laughter as she patted her friend on the shoulder sympathetically. Hartley took a little pity on her as well because he was sliding over a cup.

"One tall latte, heavy on the tall," he grinned, and Felicity dipped her head appreciatively.

After taking a sip, Felicity looked over to Caitlin.

"I didn't even hear you leave, come back, and leave again this morning," she commented, and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"It's lucky your classes are this afternoon, Licity," she muttered, and Felicity sighed.

"Can't I just stay in bed, watching Breakfast at Tiffany's?" Felicity asked hopefully, and all three of the other members in the group shook their heads.

"Uh, no, Licity, you cannot do that. You specifically banned me from letting you do that after a night of drinking, remember?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I was young and stupid then; I didn't know any better!" Felicity exclaimed.

"It was last week when you said this, Felicity," Caitlin replied dryly, and the blonde woman just huffed out an irritated sigh. Just then, a distraction in the shape of one Oliver Queen came and sat down at their table, automatically massaging Felicity's shoulders.

"Good morning," he murmured.

"What's so good about it?" Felicity groaned, before taking a long sip of her coffee.

"I _think_ she's attempting to drown herself in her coffee," Cisco whispered and Caitlin rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Hands never stopping their ministrations, Oliver looked at Caitlin.

"Hey, Caity," Oliver began, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

" _Nothing_ good ever comes from you calling me by my nickname," she said suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Relax, alright? I don't want anything besides to know how your night with my friend, Barry, went," he replied. Caitlin felt her muscles relax slightly.

"It was fine. We played twenty questions," she said, before shutting her laptop with a snap. She picked up her latte and smiled apologetically at her group of friends.

"I've got to get to the photography studio; Lacey needs me to help edit some shots. I'll see you four later," she murmured, and they all waved at her. After a quick refill for her latte, she was hurrying out of the café and towards her car.

XXX

Lacey Chamberlain was a fantastic woman to intern for. Cool, down-to-earth, and all around laid back, and Caitlin felt like she could breathe a bit easier around her mentor and friend. As she walked into the studio half an hour later, she grinned at the receptionist.

"Hello, Emmy," she said.

"Caitlin, hi," Emmy replied, gifting her with a grin, before nodding her head to the right of her.

"Lace's in her office, go on in," she added, and Caitlin returned the smile once more before heading inside of the office.

"Lacey?" Caitlin asked, glancing around, before spotting the other woman sitting behind her desk, rifling through photos.

"Caitlin, welcome," Lacey greeted her before beckoning her over. Caitlin quickly took her bag off her shoulder, placed it on the couch in Lacey's office, and sat down next to the older woman.

"What're you doing?" Caitlin asked curiously, and Lacey sighed.

"Going through the black and whites and trying to see if there's _anything_ I can use at the showcase this weekend," Lacey replied. Caitlin winced in sympathy. The annual winter showcase was every blossoming photographer's dream. Lacey was often guaranteed four to five spots to showcase her work and each year, she wanted to outdo herself. A slow smile spread lazily across her face as Lacey studied Caitlin.

"What?" Caitlin asked suspiciously.

"Why don't we use some of _your_ black and whites?" Lacey asked.

"Oh, Lace, I don't know…" Caitlin muttered, trailing off when Lacey frowned.

"Caitlin. You're good. Like, really good. And, trust me, I don't hand out compliments lightly and to just anybody. I've seen your work," Lacey reminded her. Caitlin nodded.

"I know, Lace, but I've got essays, deadline, and tests to think about. I've got a whole other world to think about. I can't just pause college to showcase "my work"," Caitlin sighed.

Lacey shrugged a shoulder. "Just. Think about it, alright?"

Sighing again, Caitlin admitted defeat and nodded her head. "Alright."

XXX

After spending the afternoon with her, Caitlin hurried back to school to make it in time for her night classes. She knew she was going to be exhausted by the time her last class finished but she'd be proud of making it through another day. Laying off the latte this time, Caitlin chose tea as her drink, before turning around and promptly bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered, embarrassed.

"Twice in one day, Caitlin?" Barry asked, and Caitlin laughed a little.

"Of course it'd be you I'd bump into. It's more like three times in two days, Barry," she corrected him. A smirk toyed at his lips.

"Where you headed?" Barry asked.

"I've got English Literature and then I'm finally, _finally_ done for the day," she replied, taking a sip of her tea. He nodded.

"Want to grab a bite to eat afterwards?" Barry asked boldly, and Caitlin blinked.

"What?" Caitlin asked, certain she misunderstood him.

"A bite," he repeated, watching her carefully.

"But…why?" Caitlin asked in confusion, then mentally kicked herself for sounding like a jerk. "Not that you're not great company!"

Barry chuckled at her. "It's fine. And, to answer your question, everyone needs to replenish on food."

"Can't argue there," Caitlin agreed. She hummed, before looking at him.

"Meet you at the pizzeria at seven?" Caitlin asked, and he grinned.

"See you then."

"See you."

 **Author's note:** Due to thoroughly enjoying writing my last one shot, I decided to make it a multi chapter. Would love feedback. Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

After Caitlin's English Lit class ended, she hurried off campus to where the apartment she shared with Felicity was. She was in a desperate need for a shower before her dinner with Barry. Upon entering her apartment, she immediately spotted Felicity draped across Oliver's lap on the couch and smirked slightly.

"Still feeling the effects of one too many, then?" Caitlin asked, hands on her hips. Felicity pouted.

"Be quiet," she mumbled, and Caitlin rolled her eyes, smirk still toying at her lips. She nodded at Oliver.

"Hey, Ollie," she greeted him.

"Caitlin," he grinned back. Caitlin headed into her bedroom, taking off her sweater as she did so and hanging it over her desk chair. Then, she stepped into her bathroom to begin to get ready for her dinner that night.

XXX

An hour later Caitlin emerged from her room, dressed and ready to go.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked in surprise, looking up from the movie her and Oliver were watching. A quick glance at the screen told Caitlin that it was Breakfast at Tiffany's. Smiling fondly at the screen, Caitlin looked back at her friend.

"I'm getting dinner tonight with someone," she replied.

"Someone?" Felicity asked excitedly. "A _guy_ someone?"

"Make of it what you will," Caitlin replied coyly. Felicity grinned like the cat who ate the canary.

"I'll stay up to hear all the details!" Felicity enthused and Caitlin just rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her best friend's obvious misplaced enthusiasm. This so wasn't a date.

"Whatever you say, Licity," she replied with a sigh. Glancing at her watch, Caitlin looked back at Oliver and Felicity.

"I've got to get going or I'm going to be late. Oliver, make sure she doesn't drink herself into oblivion tonight," Caitlin said, and Oliver grinned.

"Cross my heart," he smirked, and she laughed.

"Bye, guys," she murmured, before wrapping her sweater around her and heading out.

XXX

The pizzeria wasn't too crowded this time of night, what with most students getting their food during the lunch hour. As Caitlin walked up to the diner, she spotted Barry leaning against the building and smiled at him.

"Barry, hey, sorry I'm late," she greeted him. He shook his head, soft smile at his lips.

"You're right on time," he assured. " _I'm_ the one who was ridiculously early."

That eased some of the guilt she felt at having to make him wait and she smiled timidly. After walking into the building, Caitlin and Barry chose a booth in the middle of the room; close enough to the door so Caitlin could make a quick getaway if need be, but far enough away that they were promised some privacy.

They browsed the menus for a few minutes before Barry spoke up.

"Do you know what you're getting?' Barry asked curiously, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I usually stick with their vegan pizza," she replied.

"You're vegan?" Barry asked in surprise, and she laughed.

"That's usually the response I get," she said. "But, yes. Well, I tend to toggle back and forth. I'm vegan today."

Barry chuckled. "Well, fair enough. I'll stick with their meat lovers' pizza."

Caitlin smiled. "That's my roommate's favorite."

"Oh, Felicity?" Barry asked, and Caitlin nodded.

"Yeah, your new best friend," she commented with a chuckle.

"Best friend I've ever had," Barry declared dramatically and Caitlin crooked an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Iris would appreciate hearing that," she said dryly, and Barry laughed.

"What is said in the pizzeria stays in the pizzeria, Caitlin," Barry replied. Just then, the waiter came and took their order, promising them their food would be out shortly, before taking their menus and walking away. Caitlin took a sip of her water, looking at Barry curiously.

"You played twenty questions with me the night of the party. I think it's time I returned the favor," she said confidently.

"I'm an open book," Barry promised. "Fire away."

"Favorite hobby?"

"I love anything to do with reading Superman comics," Barry's reply was quick. Caitlin nodded.

"I'm more of a Harley Quinn fan myself, but Superman is good, too," she agreed.

"Favorite author?" Caitlin quizzed.

"That's a tough one. Either J.K. Rowling or Stephen King," he replied.

"Long live _Harry Potter_ and _It_?" Caitlin asked, and Barry chuckled.

" _Harry Potter_ is a universal classic. _It_ is good in its own way," he said.

"Favorite food?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Big Belly Burger," he said.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to live in Central City and _not_ enjoy a burger," she replied.

"Says the vegan," Barry teased.

"Part-time vegan," she reminded him, smirking a little.

"What's your favorite food?" Barry asked curiously.

"Vegan tacos, said by the part-time vegan," she admitted sheepishly and he laughed.

"You're an enigma, Caitlin," he replied. She decided she'd store _that_ comment away for further analysis later.

"Favorite vacation?" Caitlin asked next.

"Paris, with my parents when I was in the ninth grade," Barry commented wistfully, eyes taking on a faraway look as he got lost in the memories of the past. Caitlin gave him all the time he needed before he came back to her.

"It was the last vacation we took as a family before my dad fell ill," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," Caitlin said honestly. He nodded.

"Old wounds stitched together with time," he assured. Caitlin nodded and continued on.

"Favorite band?"

"The Beatles," he smiled.

"Album?"

"Abbey Road, definitely," he remarked.

"Mine too," Caitlin grinned.

Their food arrived just then, and Caitlin halted her questioning as they began to eat. Her pizza was good; veggies fresh. She glanced at Barry's plate that had gooey cheese and different types of meat interwoven throughout the bread.

"Want to try a slice that won't give you a heart attack?" Caitlin asked, and Barry laughed.

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm going to have to pass," he commented. She shook her head, laughing a little.

"What's your story?" Barry asked, and Caitlin looked at him.

"My story?" Caitlin repeated.

"Yeah, all I know is you're a Political Science major who interns for Lacey Chamberlain," he commented. Caitlin thought about it, taking another bite of her pizza before replying.

"My mother wanted me to follow in her footsteps and become a chemist but politics seemed more appealing to me for some reason. She wasn't happy when I told her what my major was but there wasn't much she could do; I got accepted onto the program with a full scholarship. I love interning for Lacey because we both view the world through another set of eyes. My parents got a divorce when I was twelve. I never knew heartbreak until that moment," she murmured.

"What a young age to deal with one of the hardest cards life can deal you," Barry said apologetically. She shrugged.

"I still see my dad every now and then," she replied.

They continued eating, talking intermittently over their course. When it came time to pay the bill, Barry gave the waiter his card before Caitlin had a chance to protest.

"It's on me, Caitlin," he promised and she nodded.

"Thanks," she replied.

After paying, they decided to walk back to her apartment together. Caitlin was hyper aware of every time their fingers brushed against one another but made no move to do anything about that out of fear of reading signals wrong. When they reached her apartment, Barry paused, turning to look at her.

"This is where I leave you for the night," he said. She nodded, pulling out her keys.

"Yeah," she agreed. He hesitated before asking her another question.

"Coffee, tomorrow morning after your yoga?" Barry offered.

"I'd like that," she murmured, smiling slightly. He nodded.

"Good night, Caitlin."

"Good night, Barry."

 **Author's note:** Enjoy. Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday came around, bringing with it the rare chance to sleep in. There was no sunrise yoga on Saturday. As Caitlin slowly began to wake up, she started noticing little things. Firstly, the way the sun filtered in through her blinds. Secondly, the way her roommate was singing, quite off key at that. Not that she was any better, she supposed. Laughing a little, Caitlin sat up, stretching, before standing out of her bed. The fall mornings were slowly growing crisper, so she received a slight shock when her bare feet touched her floor.

Caitlin walked over to her desk chair and put on her favorite sweatshirt over her pajamas. It had been her dad's when he was at school and to this day, Caitlin still loved wrapping herself up in it. A quick detour to the bathroom brought a face wash and brushed hair and teeth. Eventually, she deemed herself suitable enough to go out and see her roommate.

"Morning, Licity," Caitlin greeted her friend. Felicity turned around, smiling.

"Morning, Caitlin," she replied with a tilt of her head to the left of her. "There's fresh coffee."

Caitlin hummed appreciatively before grabbing a coffee mug and pouring herself a cup. After adding her typical mix of soy milk and sugar, Caitlin sat down at their bar, taking sips of her coffee.

"What're you up to today?" Caitlin asked her roommate. She knew Felicity typically liked to lounge around on the weekends, with the occasional party thrown in by Oliver. Felicity shrugged a shoulder.

"I'll probably just get some reading for classes done today and tonight, Ollie is taking me on a date," Felicity grinned.

"That's great, Licity," Caitlin mirrored her grin. Caitlin knew Oliver tried to plan romantic nights for the couple frequently. He absolutely adored Felicity and for that, Caitlin absolutely adored him. It made their friendship a lot easier to have a commonality through Felicity.

"He's taking me to dinner at that Italian restaurant, then we're walking over to the fair that's in town," she explained, and Caitlin nodded. It was the annual fall fair that came to Central City every year. She made a mental note to ask if Hartley or Cisco wanted to go. The two girls fell into comfortable silence as they drank their coffees.

When their coffees had been finished and they cleaned up the mess, Caitlin headed to the armchair by their fireplace, grabbing her copy of Sylvia Plath's collected poems. She still wasn't ready to face the outside world yet and what better way to take some time for yourself than with reading? Caitlin read for a solid hour before her phone went off. Opening her texts curiously, Caitlin smiled hesitantly.

 _Fancy breakfast? I'm thinking French toast or are you a vegan today? -Barry_

 _I'm in vegan mode, but I know this great café that serves both dairy and non-dairy breakfasts. You can get your French Toast and I can get something for me. -Caitlin_

Caitlin set her phone back down and went back to the current poem she was on. As she read, her phone dinged again not even two minutes later. Shaking her head with a laugh, Caitlin opened the text.

 _Well aren't you just the cool one, Caitlin? Knowing all the hidden cafes that accommodate animal lovers. Text me the address and I can meet you there in an hour? -Barry_

Smiling, Caitlin sent him the address. Luckily, the café was only about ten minutes away from their campus. She had found it on a particularly stressful day; needless to say, she had been hunting down some comfort food. After making sure the text had sent, she looked over to Felicity.

"That was Barry," she commented, and Felicity looked up from her laptop.

"Allen?" Felicity asked.

"How many other Barry's do you know, Licity?" Caitlin asked amusedly, and Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. What's he up to?" Felicity asked.

"He just invited me out to breakfast. We're going to that café I frequent a lot during finals," Caitlin said, before standing up.

"Ooh, is this another date?" Felicity asked excitedly, and Caitlin resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at her best friend.

"No, Licity, this is not a date. This is two people going out for breakfast because they're learning more about each other. Nothing more, nothing less," Caitlin said pointedly. Felicity didn't even bother to attempt to hide her disappointment.

"Cait _lin_ ," Felicity groaned. "This is the time to be dating; to have fun. You're only young once. Honestly, when's the last time you've gone a date that you actually enjoyed?"

Caitlin thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I'll get back to you. But for now, I got to get ready. Bye."

XXX

After Caitlin left Felicity to her groaning, she hurried to get ready. Slipping into her pair of most comfortable jeans, Caitlin added a baseball t-shirt she had and put her hair up into a bun. Applying a bit of makeup, and Caitlin was ready. Snagging her keys off her desk, she walked out of her room, calling out a goodbye to Felicity who, it appeared, had decided to get herself another cup of coffee.

"Tell me all about this non-date," Felicity said and Caitlin just shook her head exasperatedly.

"Bye, Felicity," Caitlin replied sweetly, before walking out of the apartment and towards the entrance of the building.

XXX

Caitlin pulled up the café with ten minutes to spare, so sent Barry a text telling him she'd wait for him outside. He showed up not too much longer.

"Hey, Caitlin," he greeted her, and she smiled.

"Hello, Barry," she replied. They walked into the café, where they were told to seat themselves wherever they wanted. Sitting at a booth close to the center of the room, the looked over the menus for a moment, before ordering coffee and placing their breakfast orders as well. When the waitress had walked off, Caitlin looked at Barry.

"Not that I don't love food as much as the next girl, but twice in one week? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Caitlin asked curiously, lips tugging upwards. Barry shrugged.

"I did tell you that you were an enigma," he replied, smirking. It seemed like Caitlin would have to be the one to figure out what he meant by that because he didn't seem to want to elaborate any further on his comment. She nodded.

"Alright," she said simply, returning his smirk. When their coffees were delivered, Caitlin fixed hers' the way she liked it while Barry watched.

"Is soy milk actually _good_?" Barry asked, incredulous.

"Only if you have the taste buds for it," Caitlin admitted honestly, before taking a sip. "Something tells me you don't have the taste buds."

"Yeah, me too," Barry laughed.

"No twenty questions?" Caitlin teased and Barry laughed.

"Oh, I have them. However, they're more aimed towards your college experience," he replied. Caitlin nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm ready."

"Why Political Science?" Barry asked curiously, and Caitlin thought about it.

"Honestly, it started out as just something to do to make my mother mad. She wanted me to be a Chemist like her but I had absolutely no desire to do that. However, after my first two semesters of the subject I realized I had fallen in love with it, so stuck with my decision for it as my major. Now I can't see myself doing anything other than that," Caitlin said.

"And, why languages?" Barry asked.

"They're beautiful," Caitlin summarized.

"Which one are you taking?"

"Italian," Caitlin said, smiling.

After asking her about her major and minor, Barry moved onto her next love: photography.

"So, I've gathered that you like photography simply from interning with Lacey Chamberlain," Barry commented.

"Guilty," Caitlin laughed. "There's just something so rewarding to be able to see the world through another viewpoint."

"Do you ever travel for photography?" Barry asked.

"Funny you should ask that, but I'm going to England this summer as part of the internship and will have a chance to for some photography while there," Caitlin said, and Barry grinned.

"You'll love it there," he assured and she smiled.

"Here's to hoping so."

Plates were brought to their table just then and they busied themselves with setting up their syrups and other condiments they wanted. Caitlin cut into her vegan pancakes as she looked back at Barry.

"How's Iris and that guy you were forced to play body guard with?" Caitlin asked, before taking her forkful of food. Barry laughed.

"Oh, Eddie? They're good. They're actually spending the day together," Barry replied. "I swear, every time she gets a boyfriend I move down a couple of notches on the priority ladder."

Caitlin's frown must've been more pronounced across her features than she originally thought because he was chuckling a moment later.

"I assure you, it's alright. I'm still her main guy to go to with whatever problems she's facing," he added. Caitlin nodded, deciding to accept that answer for what it was worth. After all, she knew what it was like to become second best in favor of a boyfriend.

"My roommate is a bit like that, too," she assured.

"Oh, you mean my new best friend, Felicity?" Barry asked, and Caitlin laughed.

"Yes, her. She's with Oliver and whenever he's around, he becomes her main priority. However, he treats her with the respect she deserves so I understand," Caitlin replied, before taking another sip of her coffee. They fell into comfortable silence as they ate, and Caitlin found herself in absolutely no rush to fill it. It was nice, just sitting here. She wasn't sure if they were friends at this point but she was eager to keep having these little moments help develop a blossoming friendship between them.

By the time they finished breakfast, Caitlin handed her card off to the waitress before Barry even saw the bill.

"Caitlin," he began, but she shook her head.

"You paid for dinner. It's my turn," she stated. After assessing her for a moment, he eventually admitted defeat

"Thank you," he replied appreciatively.

When the waitress came back with her card and a to go latte, Caitlin stood up.

"Care for a walk? There's a really cool strip of thrift stores that line the street and they've got everything from vintage records to limited edition books," Caitlin said, not quite ready for the morning to be over. Barry nodded.

"Lead the way," he grinned. She did just that.

XXX

As they browsed her favorite record store, Caitlin sipped out of her latte intermittently while flicking through records. So far, she had found a couple she wanted to add to her collection. Glancing up, she spotted Barry looking through the movies they had, so made her way towards him.

"Find anything?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, your favorite," he grinned, holding up a copy of Dead Poets Society. Caitlin stared at the cover before looking at him, soft smile adorning her face.

"You remembered," she said, and he nodded.

"Yes," was all he said. Caitlin nodded once and began to look through the movies too, before eventually going to the books. She picked up another copy of her favorite book, making it the fourth copy she owned. By the time they paid for their purchases, Caitlin was content with the way the morning had gone. She sipped the remaining bit of her latte before looking at Barry, debating.

"There's a fall festival in town," she said, and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, I go every year," he said. Caitlin nodded.

"Would you, you know, uh, l-like...," she trailed off, unsure of why she was suddenly nervous about asking him to go with her. Barry grinned.

"I'd love to go with you. If this isn't too forward, can I pick you up tonight at seven?" Barry asked.

She bit her lip, before a slow grin stretched itself across her lips.

"That sounds perfect," she agreed.

"Until tonight, then."

 **Author's notes:** So, I know I have another college story out right now and I DO plan on getting back to that one. I just really like this one, too and have ideas for it. So any feedback is welcomed and I hope you enjoy their "getting to know each other" chapters. Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlin had made it back to her apartment sometime during mid-afternoon. Unlocking the door, she eased it open, and let herself inside the home she shared with her best friend. Speaking of Felicity, Caitlin found the blonde woman still resting in the same place she had been when she left her a few hours prior. Caitlin crooked an eyebrow at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for Oliver?" Caitlin asked. Felicity looked up from the book she was reading.

"We decided we're not going to the fall festival," she replied, and Caitlin looked at her in confusion.

"You two go every year together. Have since high school. Why the sudden change?" Caitlin asked. Felicity shrugged.

"We're just looking to do something different," she murmured, but there was something to her tone that Caitlin couldn't quite place. After studying her friend carefully, Caitlin nodded her head.

"Okay, Licity. I hope you guys have fun," she replied, squeezing her friend on the shoulder as she passed her.

"What about you, Caitlin?" Felicity called after her. "How was your breakfast with Barry?"

Smile tugging at her lips, Caitlin made her way into their kitchen where she put the kettle on. As she waited for the water to be ready, Caitlin hopped up on the kitchen counter, talking to Felicity.

"It was good," she said. "Really good. We ended up shopping the thrift stores for a bit."

Felicity smiled at her. "That's good. I'm glad you two are trying out a friendship."

Caitlin mirrored her grin, dipping her head towards her.

"Thanks, Licity," she replied. Just then, her tea kettle whistled and Caitlin jumped down from the counter, hurrying to turn the stove off. After pouring the water into her mug, she added her tea bag and made her way back into the living room.

"Are you and Barry going to the fall festival?" Felicity asked curiously as Caitlin sat down on the chair. Caitlin nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I invited him today," she replied. No need to tell her best friend that she got so tongue tied she couldn't even get the question out. Felicity assessed her and Caitlin hoped her features were arranged into polite nonchalance.

"And, you're sure it's not a date, Caitlin?" Felicity asked.

"Yep," Caitlin replied, popping the 'p'. She, if she was being honest with herself, did _not_ , in fact, know if it was a date or not. She and Barry had just decided to go together. He was picking her up, at least. Taking a sip of her tea, she looked towards her best friend curiously.

"Do you know what you and Ollie are going to do after all?" Caitlin asked, and Felicity fiddled with her blanket.

"Uh, we're going to have a talk of sorts," she mumbled, not making eye contact. Caitlin's brow furrowed. A talk? Things had been good between them. Or, at least, Caitlin _thought_ they had.

"A talk about what?" Caitlin asked softly, and Felicity sighed.

"Us. Where we see ourselves going in five years," she muttered. Caitlin nodded.

"Is this something you guys have talked about before?" Caitlin asked, and it was Felicity's turn to nod.

"Yes. Not frequently, but a few times here and there," she admitted.

"What does he want?" Caitlin asked.

"Marriage," Felicity sighed. Caitlin placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"And, what do _you_ want?" Caitlin asked gently, thinking she already had a pretty good idea of what her answer was going to be.

"Not that," Felicity whispered, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Caitlin squeezed her shoulder again.

"That's alright, Licity. Marriage isn't for everybody," she murmured.

"It is for Ollie. He grew up with the ideal family. The doting parents, the cool baby sister, everything. He wants a family of his own one day and I'm just not sure I can give him what he's looking for," Felicity admitted, biting her lip. Caitlin looked at her friend for a long moment, trying to find the right words that would ease her friend's worries.

"Look, Oliver is crazy about you, alright? He's going to find a way for you two work through this," she assured.

"Promise?" Felicity whispered, and Caitlin nodded.

"Promise," she said firmly.

XXX

Caitlin decided to get ready as the afternoon wore on. Barry had promised he'd pick her up that evening and she wanted to look like she hadn't spent all day in the same clothes. A shower later and Caitlin was searching through her closet for an outfit that she wanted to wear. She had showed him what she wore for school or when she was off campus for a Saturday, but not a date, (not a date, Caitlin, not a date). She hadn't shown him what an outfit for a night on the town looked like. Yeah, that worked.

After picking out her favorite dress that consisted of light brown and orange hues, Caitlin cured her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. Then, came makeup. She wasn't looking to impress…completely. Smirking slightly, she rubbed some blush onto her cheeks, before applying lipstick. She deemed herself ready after a quick glance in her mirror and went to go slip into her shoes.

Just then, a knock echoed throughout the apartment.

"That'll be Barry," Caitlin said as she walked out of her room. Felicity looked up from the television, nodding.

"Have fun," she said. Caitlin hesitated.

"I don't have to go tonight, you know," Caitlin said, biting her lip. "If you need me here."

Felicity smiled softly but shook her head nonetheless. "That's alright, Caitlin. I have George Peppard to keep me company."

Caitlin glanced at the movie that was playing and laughed.

"If you've seen it once, you've seen it a thousand times. Enjoy, Licity," she replied, continuing on her way to go answer the door. Upon opening it, she spotted Barry standing there, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Once they made eye contact, his face broke into a relieved grin.

"Oh thank God, for a moment I thought I was at the wrong apartment," he admitted, and she laughed gently.

"Nope, you're at the right one," she promised, and he sighed in relief. Caitlin opened the door further, inviting him in.

"Come on in," she encouraged. She tilted her head towards Felicity. "I believe you know my roommate, Felicity."

Barry grinned. "Ah, yes, my new best friend."

Felicity knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Uhm, what?"

Caitlin let out a peal of laughter while Barry just smirked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Or, something. Drink less," Caitlin commented wisely, and Felicity's brow smoothed out.

"Oh."

They stayed around talking for a bit longer before Barry glanced at his watch.

"We should probably get going," he said. Caitlin nodded before walking over to their jacket closet and pulling out her sweater.

"Let's go," she murmured. "Bye, Licity."

"Bye, Caitlin," Felicity replied, smiling adorning her face. Caitlin rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics, knowing exactly the meaning hidden behind the smile.

"Don't wait up," Caitlin added, before walking towards the door. The last thing she heard before it shut was, "when hell freezes over." Shaking her head fondly, she followed Barry out of the apartment complex and towards his car.

XXX

The festival was in full bloom by the time they got there. Lights were twinkling at them from every booth tucked into corners; food spices filled the air; laughter filtered through their ears. Caitlin grinned as she walked through each of the booths, taking in all they had to offer. She paused briefly at a booth that had amber and bronze colored dream catchers. Running her fingers through the woven beads, she asked how much, before nodding and purchasing one for her and Felicity. She figured Felicity could use a little happiness tonight.

Barry declared it was time to eat and she could've sworn his stomach dictated his every decision. Nodding they went to a burger booth where he got a cheeseburger and she ordered a tofu one. After sitting down, Caitlin looked at Barry, eyebrow crooked.

"Ever try tofu before?" Caitlin asked, and Barry looked up at her.

"Uh, whatever you're thinking, Caitlin, the answer is no," he said flatly and she giggled.

"Just try a bite of it?" Caitlin asked, jutting out her lower lip. He sighed.

"Let me have the stupid thing," he rolled his eyes and she grinned, passing off her tofu burger to him. It was almost comical the way his eyes grew round after chewing the food.

"It has a weird texture," he mumbled, and she laughed.

"It's not for everyone's taste buds," she admitted.

"It needs salt," he added, and Caitlin laughed again.

After they finished their food, they decided to walk around the park, taking in the rides. They had reached the Ferris Wheel when Barry paused.

"Let's get on this?" Barry asked, and Caitlin faltered as she glanced up at the Ferris Wheel apprehensively. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights…okay, it was _exactly_ that she was afraid. She glanced at Barry.

"Uhm, are you sure you don't want to ride a ride that keeps us…closer to the ground?" Caitlin asked carefully, and Barry grinned slightly.

"Are you afraid of heights, Caitlin Snow?" Barry asked, and Caitlin sighed.

"It's one of the few things that actually scare me," she mumbled. Barry squeezed her shoulder.

"We don't have to ride it," he promised. She glanced back up at the attraction before shaking her head and squaring her shoulders.

"No, you want to ride it and I need to be able to say I conquered this fear. Let's ride the Ferris Wheel," she announced and Barry's grin became more pronounced.

As they lined up in the queue of people, Caitlin looked at the ride, before at Barry, who had cleared his throat.

"So, why the fear of heights?" Barry asked curiously, and Caitlin sighed.

"Honestly, I've been afraid of them since I was a little girl. I know it's irrational, but I had this traumatizing dream of someone throwing me off a building when I was little and now I'm too scared to live higher than the second floor," she admitted.

"That's a horrifying nightmare," Barry deduced as they were directed to an empty cart.

"You're telling me," Caitlin chuckled dryly. After sitting down next to him, Caitlin tried to keep one ear on the conversation and one eye on the ground that was quickly being left behind as they made their way up into the night sky.

"Eyes on me, Caitlin," Barry said, and, inhaling shakily, she looked at him.

"Favorite childhood pet?"

"We had a cat named Salem. As in, Salem from Sabrina the Teenage Witch," she said, laughing a little at the memory of her cat. "He was a mess."

"There's something about you that makes me want to know more about you; to dive into all of your secrets," Barry admitted, and Caitlin felt her cheeks heat up.

"And what might that be?" Caitlin asked softly, heart a beating a tattoo against her ribcage.

"I think it's just your genuine kindness, Caitlin Snow. You're an all around good person," he murmured.

"You met me two weeks ago," she reminded him, and he chuckled.

"Alright, the parts that you have shared with me I know to be kind," he amended. Caitlin's breath caught in her throat as his eyes dropped to her lips.

"I want to try something, alright?" Barry whispered. "If it's alright with you."

She nodded, not quite sure she could find her voice. Barry leaned in, brushing his lips across hers'. The kiss was hesitant and gentle; something every first kiss should be. Caitlin was hungry for more so deepened the kiss, feeling the need to be close to him. They bruised their lips against each other's, but she didn't care. All she knew was that kissing Barry Allen felt right. Felt so unbelievably, undeniably right. When they pulled apart a moment later to catch their breath, Caitlin noticed they were at the bottom of the ride again.

"Hey lady, are you and your boyfriend going to continue playing tonsil hockey or can another couple get onto the ride now?" Came the voice of the ride operator. Caitlin felt her cheeks heat for a second time and stood up.

"Sorry," she muttered, tightening her sweater around her and getting out of the cart. Barry grinned as he got out after her.

"Still afraid of heights?" Barry asked, and Caitlin couldn't help it, she grinned too.

 **Author's note:** Enjoy. Also, I need to get something for my laptop so it might be a couple of days before I update again. But if you guys have any prompts for Oneshots, Abby and Me, or even Riverdale, drop me comments cause those should be what I work on next. Xxx


	6. Chapter 6

The week after the Fall Festival found Caitlin receiving a call from the last person she expected. She paused on her way out of the apartment, glancing at her phone warily, before eventually accepting the call.

"Hello?" Caitlin asked carefully.

"Caitlin, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Ms. Snow asked, and Caitlin sighed. Even though her parents were divorced, her mother still used her father's surname, something that irked Caitlin greatly. Chewing her thumbnail, Caitlin thought about her answer for a moment.

"Well," she began slowly. "It's such a short holiday that I thought I could just come home for Christmas," she explained.

"You're not coming home for Thanksgiving?" Caitlin didn't have to work hard to hear the disapproval in her mother's tone. In truth, she hadn't even given that option a thought. It was bad enough that she was expected to go home for the Christmas holiday where her mother would, quite literally, berate for all the decisions she was making, both good and bad.

"No, mom," Caitlin sighed. "But I'll be home for Christmas, which is only a few weeks after that."

Ms. Snow sniffed disapprovingly.

"Alright," she replied in a clipped tone. Caitlin knew her mother wasn't happy but the thing was, it wasn't that she wasn't happy because her feelings got hurt. She was just looking for another opportunity to control Caitlin's life and Caitlin wasn't giving it to her.

"If that's all," Caitlin said, unsure if the phone call needed to go on any longer than it already had.

"One more thing," Ms. Snow said, and Caitlin fought the impulse to sigh for the tenth time since the conversation started.

"Yes?" Caitlin asked.

"Are you planning on spending any time with your father during break?" Ms. Snow asked. Caitlin frowned.

"Of course I am, mom. He's my dad and I miss him, too," she reminded her. She knew it wasn't the answer her mother was looking for but when had Caitlin Snow ever been bullied into sugar coating things for her mother? Never.

"Well, alright then," Ms. Snow sniffed, and Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I guess that's all."

"Alright," Caitlin muttered. "I'll see you at Christmas."

The line went dead and Caitlin was left staring at a disconnected call.

XXX

Halloween night arrived early that year, bringing with it a haunted house and hayride. Caitlin happily had dressed up as Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas; Felicity was Marilyn Monroe; and Oliver was some simplistic version of Batman. Caitlin painted on the last set of stitches from her makeup, before glancing at herself in the mirror. A smile plastered itself across her face as she took in her outfit. She was pleased.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Caitlin walked out into the living room where Oliver and Felicity were.

"That'll be Cisco and Hartley," Caitlin said as she passed the couple. Opening the door, she smiled at her two friends who were dressed like old school detectives.

"Evening, ma'am. We're here about a disturbance in apartment 2B," Hartley said, tipping his hat towards her. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"How long did it take you to practice that in front of the mirror with a straight face?" Caitlin asked, opening the door further and granting her two friends access to her apartment.

"Only an hour," Cisco replied, rolling his eyes. He and Caitlin shared a secret smirk and Caitlin went to get everyone a drink. Considering the haunted house wasn't until another hour, the friends decided to go walk the vendors that would be on their campus. As they got ready to leave, there was another knock at the door and Caitlin looked up curiously.

"Who is that?" Caitlin asked Felicity, but the blonde shrugged.

"I invited Barry," Oliver replied casually, and Caitlin looked at him in surprise. It wasn't that she had a problem with Barry coming, it was just that she didn't know he wanted to do this sort of thing with all of her friends. Feeling a tad bit guilty, Caitlin nodded and painted a smile on her face that she hoped looked friendly as she opened the door.

"Barry, hello," she greeted warmly, taking in his outfit.

"Great minds, huh?" Barry asked, eyes twinkling. Caitlin nodded as she stared at another one of Tim Burton's famous outfits, Edward from Edward Scissorhands.

"You look great," Caitlin smiled.

"As do you, Sally," Barry replied, dipping his head towards her. She hoped the heat she felt creeping up her neck stayed indistinguishable long enough for her to turn around and get him a drink.

"Something to drink?"

"What do you have?" Barry asked.

"Beer, wine, soda, water, etc." Caitlin replied.

"I'll take a water," Barry said, and Caitlin simply nodded, grabbing him a water bottle from the fridge. She then popped open another diet coke and took a sip out of it, glancing at her watch.

"We still have about an hour until the haunted house and hay ride, so we're thinking about walking the vendors in the courtyard. Are you alright with that?" Caitlin checked, and Barry nodded.

"I'm game for anything," he replied, and she smiled.

After gathering the group, Caitlin ushered everyone out of her apartment, with Felicity and Oliver in the lead, and Barry hanging back with her. After locking the door, Caitlin slipped her sweater on over her outfit.

"Alright, let's go. And, let's do try and not get separated tonight, alright?" Caitlin asked, looking at all of her friends in turn; they nodded.

Soon enough, they were out of the building and headed towards the center of the courtyard.

XXX

Music played loudly from speakers. Students threw pies in the faces of their favorite (or, least favorite) professors. Food vendors lined up every five feet from one another, so the options were plentiful.

Caitlin had just taken a bite of her tofu burger when Barry came back to her side, both of his hands for his costume taken off so he could handle his food better.

"So, to be honest, haunted houses really aren't my thing," Barry admitted sheepishly, and Caitlin smiled comfortingly.

"You can stick by me. I'll protect you," she assured, and Barry grinned bashfully. Caitlin was mesmerized. Their fingers kept brushing every so often and it sent tingles down Caitlin's spine. Since their kiss, they hadn't put a label to what they were and Caitlin wasn't perturbed by it. Labels were for boxes in her opinion. She was just genuinely happy to be spending time with a guy she had come to grow quite fond about. The third time their fingers brushed, Caitlin boldly wrapped hers' around his and looked at him, smiling softly. His smile was all she needed to know that she had done something inexplicably right.

XXX

"Cait, I don't like this," Barry's harsh whisper brushed over her ear, and she felt his arm shaking as it pressed into hers'. To be honest, she didn't care much for this haunted house, either, but they were here; no going back now.

"Just, stay behind me and keep your eyes open," she murmured, pushing herself in front of him a little as she continued walking forward. She could hear Cisco and Hartley breathing some ways behind them, and knew Oliver and Felicity were even further back. Her one prayer was to get everyone out of this haunted house without a panic attack since it was her idea in the first place.

Just then, a man with a chainsaw turned it on and started running towards them. Caitlin felt her eyes grow round and grabbed Barry by a fistful of his shirt.

"Hold on," she muttered, and began running forward. Everywhere she looked different members working the house appeared, desperate to cause as much fear as they could without actually touching any of them.

"Oh, hell no," Caitlin muttered, staring at the last two guys who had just emerged. They were roughly over six feet tall, brandishing axes, and walking towards the group at a leisurely, yet frightening, pace.

"Move, move, move," Caitlin mumbled, still dragging Barry forward. She worked her way through the last two workers, feeling one dangerously close to her.

"It's stated in your contract you're not allowed to touch so don't make me the person who has to turn you into your boss," Caitlin said firmly. Just then, she felt cool air on her face and looked around: they had made it back outside.

"Freedom!" Cisco shouted. Caitlin looked at Barry who still looked a little pale.

"Are you alright?" Caitlin asked gently, and he laughed.

"I will never take up Oliver Queen's offer to go through a haunted house again," he exclaimed and Caitlin grinned guiltily.

"It was actually my idea," she mumbled.

Barry stared at her.

"Oops?" Caitlin asked.

"You won't eat animals but you'll readily put yourself in a house that's filled with horrifying scenes from horror movies? You're an enigma, Caitlin Snow," Barry murmured and she tucked her hair behind her ear, dropping her eyes shyly. Barry hesitantly cupped her face, tilting her head back, and she looked at him, before allowing their lips to meet in the middle. She heard their friends start wolf whistling and Caitlin pulled away, blushing as she pushed her head into Barry's chest.

"Yeah, yeah, guys. Let's get onto the hay ride," she mumbled.

XXX

The hayride wasn't as scary as the house but it still had it's moments. Caitlin's favorite part by far was when a scarecrow jumped off his post and Cisco had actually screamed as he chased the car. Barry was a lot more comfortable it seemed with this particular activity. Caitlin liked to think that was because she was doing a running commentary on everyone so it wouldn't seem so scary; it certainly had him laughing at least.

By the time they got back to her apartment, everyone was tired and ready for bed. Caitlin and Felicity offered to let everyone to stay over so they didn't have to travel back, even if there wasn't much room. Predictably, Oliver and Felicity went to her room, calling goodnight to everyone before shutting the door; Hartley and Cisco crashed on the couch and chair respectively; that left Barry and Caitlin.

"Do you maybe want a cup of coffee and to go out on the balcony for a bit?" Caitlin asked, and Barry smiled.

"That sounds wonderful," he replied. After brewing two cups, Caitlin went to go change into pajamas while Barry just took off the hand part of his costume. When they were ready, they went out onto her balcony and sat down on the two chairs that were resting there.

"Thanks for having me tonight," Barry said.

"Thanks for wanting to come," Caitlin replied, smiling warmly.

"Even if haunted houses aren't my thing?" Barry teased, and Caitlin laughed.

"Even if haunted houses aren't your thing," she confirmed, tucking her hair behind her ear. The night was cool; air crisp. It was nice. Barry seemed to be thinking the same thing, too.

"It's nice out," he murmured, and she nodded.

"Hmm."

"Your favorite time," he added, and she looked at him, lips tugging upwards.

"Thanks for remembering," she said quietly.

"Like I said: you're an enigma," was his only reply, but his smile reached his eyes so Caitlin heard all the words he wasn't expressing. He opened his palm and she placed her own hand into his, reveling at how they fit with one another. She was content to just sit there and enjoy the quiet with the company she found herself in. So, that's exactly what she did.

 **Author's note:** Enjoy. Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

The more Barry and Caitlin got to know one another, the more she opened up to him. She was a hesitant person by default but there was something about the man that made her feel like she didn't need to have any reservations. One late evening in mid-November found the pair sitting outside on her balcony, talking. Caitlin had really wanted a cigarette after the stressful day that she had had but she had promised Barry she'd at least try to stop being a social smoker. Something that she had utterly failed to follow through on when she made the same promise to Felicity.

After a comfortable silence had blanketed them for a bit, Caitlin could feel Barry's eyes on her and she looked up, meeting his curious gaze.

"What?" Caitlin asked softly, and he smiled slightly.

"Just wondering what your plans for the Holidays were?" Barry asked.

"Well, for Thanksgiving I'm going to be here. There's no point in going home two times so close together. Plus, the less amount of time I spend at home with my mother, the better," Caitlin commented wryly. Barry smiled sympathetically.

"I wish you two didn't have such a strained relationship," he commented, and Caitlin shrugged a shoulder.

"Not much of a relationship to be strained in the first place," she mused, thinking over the fragile way the mother and daughter worked. It hadn't always been like that. When her parents were still married, Caitlin and her mother got along far better than they did now. Caitlin supposed when her parents got a divorce, her dad took a part of her mom with him, leaving behind a cold woman in her place.

"Where'd you go?" Barry asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. She blinked, looking at him. She shook her head a little to clear her mind before smiling.

"Nowhere of importance," she promised. She took a sip of her tea before directing her attention back to Barry.

"What about you?" Caitlin asked. "What are your plans for break?"

"I'll be spending it with my mom and the Wests'," Barry said, and Caitlin nodded. She knew enough about his best friend to know that West was Iris's last name.

"That sounds fun," she smiled warmly, knowing he'd enjoy the time spent with his mom. From what he divulged to Caitlin, Barry was close to Nora Allen. Had been his whole life. When his dad passed, Barry had to grow up faster than other people his age in order to help his mom out. Barry had confided in Caitlin that he wasn't even sure he wanted to go to college and leave Nora by herself. Caitlin had told him Nora wouldn't have wanted that.

"Yeah, it's just a small family sharing laughter over Joe's phenomenal cooking," Barry said, and Caitlin smiled warmly. She missed intimate moments like that. Ever since her parents divorced, Caitlin noticed a decline in holiday cheer.

"That sounds lovely," she murmured, smiling at Barry again. Barry looked at her, assessing her, before tracing soothing circles into the back of her palm.

"Your Christmas won't be so bad, Cait," he said, and she nodded.

"I know," she murmured.

"And, if it does get to be too much, you can call me anytime you want," he added, and she felt a bit more cheerful.

"Thanks, Barry," she said softly. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers' once, twice, three times before pulling back; she curled into his chest and they stayed sitting out on her balcony for a while longer.

XXX

The day Caitlin flew out to see her mom for a week, she was woken up earlier than intended by the sound of knocking. Glancing at the clock, she groaned, and got out of bed, pulling a sweatshirt on over her pajamas. Once she reached the door and looked out the peephole, she rolled her eyes, and opened the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Barry?" Caitlin mumbled, trying and failing to stifle a yawn behind her elbow. Barry grimaced apologetically.

"I come bearing gifts?" Barry offered, holding up two lattes. "Extra soy in yours'."

Caitlin looked at the cup in his hand before moving away from the door and granting him access to the apartment – accepting the cup of coffee all the while.

"So, what's with the early wake up call and the gifts?" Caitlin asked, taking a much-needed sip of coffee to help clear away the remaining sleepiness. Barry took a sip of his own beverage.

"I could lie and come up with some excuse about why I had to see but the truth of the matter is I just wanted to. Before we don't meet back up for two weeks," Barry shrugged, and Caitlin rolled her eyes fondly, secretly pleased he wanted to see her before she left. She took another sip of her coffee.

"Well, there's not much to see, unfortunately. I'm just going to get ready and head to the airport with Felicity," she informed him. Just then, the bubbly blonde stepped out of her room.

"I thought I smelt coffee!" Felicity chirped. Barry handed her the third latte Caitlin had yet to notice and Felicity's eyes lit up.

"Thanks, Barry," she grinned, taking a sip. She looked at Caitlin.

"I thought you wanted to sleep for as long as possible so you could avoid having to face seeing your mother for as long as you could," Felicity said.

"Either way, I'm still going to be seeing her by tonight," Caitlin shrugged. In truth, she just really wanted a chance to recuperate from finals but that looked like it might have to wait for the actual three-hour flight to her mom's new home, in a completely different state.

"Well, we have some time to kill before I have to get you to the airport," Felicity said, but Barry cleared his throat.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could take her to the airport?" Barry asked, and Caitlin tilted her head towards him.

"You don't have to," she said, smiling slightly. He grinned.

"But I want to. And, I'd like to see you at least once more before you head off and we can only communicate by text," he said.

"The horror," Caitlin teased. She looked like at Felicity, who was looking between the two of them curiously, and quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you think, Licity? Want Barry to take me since he's offering?" Caitlin asked. Felicity took a sip of her coffee as she nodded.

"That's fine," she assured. "I still need to finish packing, anyways."

"Ah, yes, going home to Ollie's," Caitlin remembered, and Felicity smiled happily. Whatever their issues about their future were, they seemed to have worked them out, together, Caitlin noted.

"Yeah, for the first week. Then to my mom's for the next," she replied. Caitlin knew her friend was happy about seeing her mom, too. As was Oliver. Ms. Smoak was absolutely smitten with him.

"Well, alright. Give me a half hour to get ready?" Caitlin asked Barry, who nodded, and followed Felicity into the living room. Caitlin headed off to her bedroom to put the finishing touches on her suitcase and duffel bag, and then to get dressed.

XXX

An hour later, Barry was taking Caitlin back to the diner she had introduced him too. The one with the mix of meat, vegetarian, and vegan-based food. Stomach rumbling in anticipation, Caitlin sighed happily as they sat back down at a booth in the corner and placed their orders.

As they sipped their coffee, the conversation flowed between them, nice and easy. It was never awkward trying to keep a conversation going with Barry. Over the handful of months that they had come to know each other, Caitlin had grown quite fond of his personality.

"So, what are you going to do when things get too intense with your mom?" Barry asked, and Caitlin tilted her head towards her camera bag sitting next to her.

"Brought my camera should a situation arise. Which, knowing my mom, it totally will," Caitlin laughed, Barry matching it with his own.

"I did mean it though, Caitlin. You can call me at any point if you need a break," Barry reminded her, and Caitlin nodded.

"I know," she replied simply. "Thank you."

She knew she wouldn't call him – she didn't want to be the reason she took him away from his time with his family. She'd just have to push through with her mom. It was only a week. She could handle that much.

"And, don't forget it's just for a week," Caitlin added. "I'm flying to my dad's the day after Christmas and spending a late Christmas with him. Much more excited about that."

Barry chuckled. "Good, I'm glad."

They spent the rest of Caitlin's time she had before her departure just walking the quiet streets of their campus. Barry bought her one more copy of the Bell Jar once she realized she forgot to pack hers', despite her protests.

"You need something to read on the flight," he insisted, and she caved with a quiet 'thank you'. When it came time for the flight, Caitlin and Barry rode to the airport, singing along to the radio. Pulling up to the airport, Barry helped Caitlin get her stuff situated for check in, then kissed her gently.

"I'll see you in two weeks," he murmured.

"It's a date," she murmured back, brushing her lips across his once, twice, three times before pulling away and heading back to see her mom for the first time since school had started.

 **Author's note:** Enjoy Xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlin's flight was smooth. She spent it reading and sleeping intermittently. When the flight attendant woke her up before their descent, Caitlin lifted her book from where it had been resting against her lap and shut it carefully, smoothing out the cover for any creases.

Once they landed, Caitlin got off the plane and made her way to baggage claim. This was the third time she was visiting her mother in Seattle, so she knew the layout of the airport pretty well. After retrieving her suitcase and duffle bag, Caitlin popped into the coffee shop right at the entrance of the airport, grabbed a double shot of espresso to help keep her awake long enough to see her mom, and hailed a cab.

The ride to Ms. Snow's home was quiet, with the cabby having turned up the radio; apparently, he liked small talk as much as she did. The quiet gave Caitlin ample opportunity to think as she sipped her coffee. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to survive a week with her mother belittling everything she did. Her mother had the uncanny ability make Caitlin feel insignificant. Then again, Caitlin gave her mom the power to do that. She could stop at any time.

All too soon, the driver broke her out of her thoughts. "We're here, Miss."

Caitlin blinked, looking up at the house she had come to dread. She painted a smile on her face, paid the driver, telling him to keep the extra, and got out of the car. After retrieving her luggage, Caitlin stared up at the house one more time before walking up the wet path leading to the front door. Caitlin knew she was in over her head by the sheer amount of anxiety she felt. Sighing, she rang her mom's bell.

XXX

Dinner that night was quiet. Caitlin was getting antsy for a chance to get away from her mom and she hadn't even been in her presence for more than two hours. Taking a bite of her salad, Caitlin glanced at her mom, before directing her attention onto her wine glass.

"So," her mother began stiffly. "How's school?"

Caitlin sighed, internally rolling her eyes. "Mom, let's just not pretend like we care, alright? I think both of us just really want to get through this mandatory time together unscathed."

Ms. Snow surveyed Caitlin, making her feel like she was under a microscope, before nodding once.

"Very well," she said, before standing up and beginning to clear the table. Nothing more was said between the mother and daughter.

XXX

The week passed in relative calm. Caitlin hadn't had to tell her mother to not get too involved in her life since the first night and she was grateful. She didn't want to have to be harsh towards her mother; it was just simply the fact that they didn't have a strong enough relationship for her mom to know anything about her adult life. Then, there was the fact that her mom had quite literally checked to see if she planned on seeing her father out of disdain for him. No, with one thing or another, Caitlin was glad she wasn't having to fend off ambushes at the drop of a hat.

Barry had texted her throughout the week, once he realized she wasn't going to initiate the conversations after promising herself she wouldn't be the reason he was pulled away from enjoying his own holiday.

 _How're things today? -Barry_

 _Same as yesterday: quiet and awkward. -Caitlin_

 _Two more days until you can fly out to see your dad. -Barry_

Caitlin smiled fondly at his attempt to cheer her up. She knew he wished it wasn't so bad for her so gave him an answer that'd bring him peace of mind.

 _Yes, and Christmas is going to be good tomorrow. We'll eat and then go exchange the few gifts we have for each other. Then, bed, and off to dad's the next day. It'll be fine. I'll be fine. -Caitlin_

She closed out of her text message and turned her phone off, placing it back in her purse. She could hear her mother stroking the fire, so went and retrieved two mugs of tea before joining in her in the living room.

"Here," Caitlin murmured, handing her a mug of tea. Ms. Snow accepted it, eyes never leaving the fire in front of her as she began speaking to Caitlin.

"What time does your flight leave Thursday?" Ms. Snow asked.

"Eight-thirty. I'll need to be there by six-thirty, so will leave at five-thirty," Caitlin commented.

"Want to spend the least amount of time with me as possible, don't you?" Ms. Snow asked quietly.

Caitlin didn't have an answer to that.

XXX

On Christmas Caitlin woke to the sound of her phone ringing. Opening one eye a crack, she looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Morning," she murmured sleepily.

"Ah, I was kind of hoping you'd have been awake already," Barry's apologetic voice came down the line. Caitlin chuckled, pushing herself further into her pillows as she woke up more.

"I'm awake," she reassured. "By the way, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Caitlin," Barry said warmly.

"What're you doing awake so early?" Caitlin asked curiously, glancing at her watch that was resting on her bedside cabinet. She still had about half an hour before she had to be downstairs.

"I'm going to help my mom put the finishing touches on all the pies she made for the annual Christmas dinner at the West's," he chuckled, and Caitlin smiled softly.

"That sounds nice," she commented wistfully. Her Christmas dinner would probably be another salad – her mother had such an attachment to them.

"Are you guys going to cook anything?" Barry asked, and Caitlin chuckled lowly.

"Highly doubtful. It'll be a salad tonight," she replied.

"That's horrible," Barry mumbled dejectedly and Caitlin winced in sympathy.

"At least it's the last day," she comforted.

"At least it's that," Barry agreed. They stayed talking for a bit longer before Caitlin had to get off the phone. She got dressed and grabbed the few presents she had gotten for her mom, before heading downstairs and into the kitchen. The smell of coffee greeted her, as did her favorite meatless bacon. Caitlin stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mom…what?" Caitlin asked in confusion, tilting her head towards the food. A second glance told her there was toast with jelly; fruits and hummus.

"You're still a vegan, right?" Ms. Snow asked, and Caitlin simply nodded, floored that her mom remembered.

"I figured I could make breakfast on your last day here," she murmured, and Caitlin stared at her mother.

"Why?" Caitlin asked.

"Because, I-I wanted to," Ms. Snow stuttered, clearing her throat a little at the end of her sentence. Caitlin blinked. That was new. She decided not to say anything about it but just accept the food.

After getting her plate the way she wanted it, she sat down at the table, poured herself a cup of coffee, and they tucked into their meal. It wasn't as painful as the previous meals had been. Still painful, but not as bad as it could've been.

"So, who were you talking to early this morning?" Ms. Snow asked timidly, and Caitlin looked up, debating being truthful or not. She decided to be truthful.

"His name is Barry," she said, disclosing no more.

"And, is he your boyfriend?" Ms. Snow asked hesitantly, clearly unsure of how much she got to know about her daughter.

"We're not putting a label to anything but yes, we've been on dates before. And I don't go on other dates with other men," Caitlin said simply.

"M-Maybe if you two are still talking by the time summer comes, he'd like to come here for a week or two? If you're both interested," Ms. Snow hastened to add, and Caitlin worked hard to not let her jaw drop open.

"Mom, what are you playing at?" Caitlin asked frankly, and Ms. Snow sighed.

"I'm not playing at anything, Caitlin. I haven't…I haven't been the best mother. Not since your father and I got a divorce. I knew it was bad but I didn't realize just how bad it was until you came here this week. You've been uncomfortable the whole time and we can barely say more than five words to each other at a time. I really want to rectify our relationship. Please, let me ty," Ms. Snow said hopefully.

Caitlin looked at her mom, before dropping her gaze to her coffee and taking a sip.

"We have to repair our relationship slowly," she finally said. "And the first thing that comes with that repairing is you laying off on what I choose to study."

Her mom nodded quickly. "I will."

After detecting no hints of dishonesty betraying itself in her eyes, Caitlin nodded at her mom.

"Alright," she said, smiling slightly.

Maybe things would get better. Finally.

 **Author's note:** Just a short one with her mom. Enjoy. More Snowbarry soon. Xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Caitlin's break at her father's was less formal; she could loosen up considerably more around him than she could her mom. But, she reflected, things had changed during the time she was with her mother. Ms. Snow had started evolving into a more compassionate person. Caitlin just hoped it would last.

Soon enough, Caitlin was saying goodbye to her father the morning of her flight back home. After hugging him goodbye and promising to call when she made it safely, Caitlin tightened her coat around herself and made her way towards the cab that was at the end of his driveway. He had volunteered to drive her to the airport himself but she had politely declined; she was more than capable of getting herself to where she needed to be.

After checking her bags in, Caitlin grabbed a coffee and some fruit to munch on while she waited for her flight. With any luck, the flight wouldn't be delayed due to weather and she'd be home in a few hours. Her phone went off just then and, pulling it out of her purse, she smiled softly when she realized who it was from.

 _Survived the holidays! Congrats! -Barry_

 _They weren't as awful as I thought they were going to be. My mom and I might have reached an understanding? I don't know but for once am actually looking forward to finding out. -Caitlin_

Caitlin took a sip of her coffee and pulled out her tablet, pulling up the copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone she had bought. As she scrolled to the section she was on, her phone pinged again.

 _That's great. I'm glad to hear it, Cait. -Barry_

 _How was Christmas at the Wests'? How was your mom? -Caitlin_

They continued talking, with him painting a picture for how his Christmas went. She was happy for him -his holidays seemed idyllic. When boarding was called, she quickly sent him a text saying she'd see him when she got back then made her way onto the plane, ready for the flight.

XXX

Caitlin landed a few hours later and, knowing that she'd have to get her luggage and still see if she could catch a cab in the snowstorm, she hurried off the plane as soon as she could.

After managing to get her luggage, she tightened her scarf, and hurried outside to catch a cab. Thirty minutes later and she was being dropped off at her complex.

"Have a good New Year," she told the cab driver politely, and he dipped his head.

"You, too, miss."

Then, he was gone and Caitlin was left carrying her stuff up to her home.

XXX

It was the sound of her phone ringing that pulled Caitlin from the light nap she had fallen into. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, then looked at her phone.

"Hey, Barry," she greeted him.

"Are you sleeping?" Barry's apologetic voice came down the line.

"No worries, I needed to wake up anyways," she assured, before sitting up from her bed. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"That's why I'm calling: I got an earlier flight out tonight and I'm actually home now," he replied, and Caitlin smiled.

"So, the chances of seeing you tonight are…" she trailed off, hoping he'd supply the answer.

"Pretty good considering I'm outside of your apartment with wine, veggie burgers, and your Christmas gift," he laughed, and Caitlin's eyes went round.

"I am so not even anywhere near the realm of presentable," she groaned, and he chuckled again.

"Trust me, seeing you in sweats isn't the end of the world, Caitlin," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled. "I'm headed to the door now."

They clicked off the phone and Caitlin hurriedly ran a brush through her messy locks, before straightening out her leggings and sweatshirt she had fallen asleep in as she walked to the door. Upon opening it she spotted Barry, arms full. Quickly taking the bags of food out of his hands, along with the wine bottle, Caitlin gestured for him to come inside with a tilt of her head.

"I didn't know we were exchanging gifts," she said, and Barry grinned.

"You honestly expect me to believe I'd be the only person in our group of people you didn't a buy a gift for? That's not how you work. And, that's not how I work. I wanted to get you something," he replied, and she smiled warmly.

"Goof," she teased as they sat down at the little table in the dining room. Caitlin sorted out the burgers, noting they were both veggie.

"A veggie burger for you?" Caitlin asked, eyebrow quirked.

"I'm giving it another shot," Barry shrugged, and Caitlin grinned. They ate their food, talking about their holidays.

"Mom was fantastic," Barry said. "She always is during this time because she gets to be surrounded by people who love her. Then, when Iris and I go back to school, it's just Joe and mom looking out for one another."

Caitlin nodded. "It's good that they have each other."

"You said your mom was actually different this year?" Barry asked curiously, and Caitlin nodded, brow furrowed.

"Yeah…I don't know. It seemed like she actually wanted us to have the chance to be around one another, you know?" Caitlin asked.

"If this really is a turning point for you two, are you going to see her at all during the summer?" Barry asked.

"I have to think about it but I like to think that I would. That I would take some time before my trip to go see her," Caitlin commented, half a smile stretching itself across her lips before she took a sip of her wine. They continued to talk and eat, enjoying each other's company.

"I should've probably asked Felicity if she was alright with me just showing up," Barry said, frowning apologetically. Caitlin smiled.

"Felicity is not due til Sunday," she assured.

"So, you have the place to yourself?" Barry checked, and Caitlin nodded.

"Looks that way," she agreed. He grinned. Then, their lips were connected and Caitlin was kissing him until she was dizzy. Pulling away to catch her breath, she ducked her head down, laughing softly.

"I could get used to that," she murmured. Barry trailed his hand through her locks gently, tilting her head back up.

"I'm already used to it," he promised, and she leaned forward to capture his lips again.

XXX

After opening their Christmas gifts, Caitlin and Barry laid on the couch, watching old Christmas movies, covered in the blanket that had been part one of Caitlin's Christmas present. Her other part were her favorite childhood books in the newest edition. She couldn't believe he had remembered her mentioning that she wanted something like that. Then, actually ordering it for her was incomprehensible. All in all, she was feeling pretty content to be sitting at where they were.

She could feel him press a kiss to her hairline and, feeling full and sleepy from the food she had, not to mention incredibly cozy, Caitlin was finding it hard to keep her eyes open.

"You should sleep," Barry murmured.

"Five more minutes. Talk to me for five more minutes," Caitlin murmured sleepily, eyes closed.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Barry asked.

"A secret," Caitlin smiled.

"A secret, hmm? I've got one I think you might like," he murmured. Not opening her eyes, she grinned even more.

"Please tell me."

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Caitlin Snow," he whispered, and she felt like her heart could beat out of it's confinement. She snuggled into his side, burrowing herself against his chest.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too," she whispered. Feeling one more kiss being pressed against her forehead, she let sleep take over then, utterly content.

 **Author's note:** Enjoy Xxx


	10. Chapter 10

New Year's Eve came and with it came a night full of friends, food, and drinks for Caitlin. She knew that come the next week they'd be back to classes; back to their hectic schedules. However, Caitlin was enjoying this respite from school she found herself gifted with. Her friends were as fun to be around as they always were; Felicity and Oliver were giving everyone toothaches with how sickeningly sweet they were to one another but Caitlin secretly loved it; then, there was Barry. How her life had changed so much in the short amount of time she had known him, she didn't know. However, she wasn't going to question it.

The night before classes started again, Barry had surprised Caitlin with a picnic in the snow.

"The snow?" Caitlin asked incredulously. "Are you out of your mind, Barry Allen? It's below freezing out here!"

"And, snow is romantic, Caitlin Snow. Where's your sense of adventure?" Barry countered, grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"By the fire, staying warm," Caitlin muttered but he heard her and shot her a look.

"Come on, do it for me? It's our last night to get to have a date before we return back to school and get swamped with work again," he pleaded, and Caitlin sighed, knowing he had already won the battle. She flopped down onto the picnic blanket he had spread out on the ground.

"Fine," she huffed out. "But if I get sick, you're totally responsible."

"I'll pay for the doctor bill," he promised, grinning, and Caitlin rolled her eyes fondly.

"What's for dinner, then?" Caitlin asked, eyeing the picnic basket.

"I am going out on a limb here and saying you're most likely tired of veggie burgers as that's what you've had the last three dates," Barry commented and Caitlin quirked an eyebrow at him.

"So, what's in the basket?" Caitlin asked. Barry lifted the lid and Caitlin peeked inside.

"Chinese food?" Caitlin said, and Barry nodded.

"All vegan," he replied, and Caitlin grinned.

"You're the best," she said.

"Duh."

They took out the cartons of food and divided it between them before picking up their chopsticks and diving in. As Caitlin ate, her mind drifted to school the next day and she looked at Barry.

"Are you ready for the second semester of sophomore year?" Caitlin asked.

"About as much as I can be," Barry replied, shrugging. Caitlin smiled softly. Out of everyone in their group, it was Barry and Caitlin who questioned themselves the most. Even though they were often told by their friends they were doing just fine, the couple still expected to beat even their personal best.

"You'll be fine," she promised, squeezing his hand gently. He grinned at her before kissing her temple.

"What about you?" Barry asked. "Are you ready for break to be over?"

"As much fun as I have had these past few weeks, I'm ready to get back to classes," she admitted. Ever the studious student, Caitlin was desperate for new spirals and pens; highlighters and notecards. She was also desperate for the chance to learn new subject matter. She had always thrived off learning and utilizing information. So yes, she was definitely ready to get back.

Barry smiled at her. "Well, I'll buy you your morning cup of coffee before class starts."

"Remember, I have sunrise yoga," she reminded him and he stared at her.

"In this weather? And you think I'm crazy for suggesting a date in the snow," he muttered and she laughed.

"Touché."

They continued to eat as a light snow fell from the sky in gentle swirls, landing softly on the ground. Luckily for them, they had decided to have to picnic in the park across from Caitlin's apartment so they didn't have to drive in the weather conditions. As Caitlin finished the last bit of her food, she sighed happily.

"Thank you for tonight," she murmured, kissing Barry gently. "It's been perfect."

"Anytime," he said, breath brushing against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, kissing him once more.

When the last of the food had been eaten by Barry and the snow had started to fall heavier, they decided to call it a night and head back into the warmth. Locking their fingers together, Caitlin picked up the basket while Barry grabbed the blanket, and they made their way back into her apartment.

Once there, Caitlin stopped just shy of her door, looking at Barry.

"Would you like to stay tonight?" Caitlin asked boldly. She had never invited him to stay the full night before. Sure, he stayed until the early hours, but he always left at some point so they could get some sleep.

Barry looked at her inquisitively. "Are you sure?"

Smiling, Caitlin nodded her head. "I'm sure."

Tugging on his hand, she led him into her apartment, and headed into her bedroom, where they didn't emerge until the next morning, in time for sunrise yoga and classes. As they got ready to part ways, Caitlin lingered by her front door for a moment longer.

"I'll see you for coffee?" Caitlin asked, and Barry leaned forward to brush his lips against hers'.

"It's a date," he promised. She smiled softly, kissed him once more, and headed on her way, bundled down for the cold morning yoga.

XXX

After an hour in the park, she made her way back to her now empty apartment and got ready for her day. After taking a hot shower, she dressed, dried her hair, and applied her makeup before checking her time. She had about ten minutes before she said she'd meet Barry at the coffee shop. Grabbing her heavier winter coat, she put it on and made her way out of her apartment and towards the shop.

Once there, she spotted Barry already sitting at their usual table with coffees at the ready. She smiled as she made her way to him, accepting the drink he handed her.

"One latte, half coffee, half almond milk," Barry said and she dipped her head appreciatively.

"Thanks, yoga left me exhausted," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

They talked for a few minutes about classes and other things, before Barry cleared his throat.

"So, I-I wanted to ask you something," he said, and Caitlin looked at him curiously, wondering why he seemed nervous suddenly.

"What?" Caitlin asked, and she noticed the way he rubbed his palms on his jeans but didn't mention it.

"I was, well, I was sort of…sort of wondering if maybe you wanted…to, you know…" he trailed and Caitlin looked at him.

"What?" Caitlin asked again.

"Meetmymom," he mumbled in a rush and Caitlin blinked.

"In English, please?" Caitlin asked kindly, though she thought she got the gist of what he had said. Cheeks turning red, she watched as her boyfriend inhaled before making eye contact with her.

"I was just wondering," he began in a stronger tone. "If you wanted to meet my mom?"

Heart beating pleasantly, Caitlin leaned across the table to kiss his cheek gently.

"Barry Allen, I would love to," she murmured. His smile was enough to bring warmth into the entire coffee shop and for that alone, Caitlin knew she had said something inexplicably right. Maybe this second semester wasn't going to be too stressful.


	11. Chapter 11

Caitlin was all packed and ready for the drive to Barry's hometown, just north of Central City. She knew that meeting his mom was a big milestone in their relationship and that it truly solidified where they were standing. Not that she needed any reassurance on that. Smiling softly to herself, she zipped up her suitcase, double-checked to make sure she had all of her books, journal, and yoga pants and mat with her that she wanted to bring. Barry had promised that she could still continue with her sunrise yoga and she knew she would take him up on the offer.

Just then, there was a knock on her apartment door, and Caitlin made her way out into the living room, smiling sympathetically at Felicity, who was sick with the flu. Caitlin had had it the week prior and, while being no fun to deal with, Barry had been the best possible boyfriend she could ask for and had taken care of her without conditions. She had fallen in love with him all over again. She answered the door and was greeted with a smiling Barry.

"Morning, my love," he said, kissing her languidly. She relished in the kiss, feeling it run from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. Whoever had said kissing wasn't fun clearly hadn't met the right person.

"Good morning, babe," she murmured, opening the door wider and granting him entrance into her apartment. She looked at Felicity.

"Licity, are you sure you're going to be okay with me being gone for the weekend?" Caitlin asked, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. She really wanted to go meet Barry's mom and spend this weekend getting to know her but she'd by lying if she said she didn't feel guilty leaving her best friend alone and sick on their couch. Felicity coughed into her elbow and nodded.

"I'll be fine, Caity," she assured her. "Ollie has taken the weekend off and promised to come over straight after classes. He wanted to skip them but I talked him out of that idea."

Caitlin nodded, soft smile adorning her face. "Wise move. Oliver doesn't need to fall behind in his studies."

"Not on my behalf, at least," Felicity agreed.

"Take care of yourself, Felicity," Barry said, nodding his head towards her. Felicity smiled.

"Will do," she promised. "Now, you two kids go and have fun. But. Not _too_ much fun." A suggestive raise of her brows had Caitlin rolling her eyes.

"Lay off the cold medicine, Licity," she laughed, and Felicity grinned sheepishly.

"Promise. Now go, so you can beat traffic," Felicity shooed them out of the apartment, and Caitlin picked up her suitcase, waving at her sister in more than blood.

"Have a good weekend and send my best to Oliver," she called over her shoulder as she shut the door – she didn't quite hear what her best friend had said but she knew it was something along the lines of agreeing to her wishes.

Lacing her fingers with her boyfriend's, Caitlin and Barry made their way to through her apartment and out into the cool February morning. She was already expecting the cold so had bundled up in leggings and an oversized cashmere sweater, topped off with a beret resting atop her head.

Once they were in the car, Barry looked at her.

"Coffee?" Barry asked.

Caitlin grinned, closing her eyes. "You know me so well, babe."

Chuckling, Barry pulled out of her complex's parking lot and headed towards the freeway, promising to stop at her favorite coffee shop.

XXX

Four hours later and they were pulling up to a house. It was a two story, redbrick, with a wraparound porch and Caitlin was instantly in love. It looked homey and quaint and she could automatically picture her boyfriend growing up in this home.

"It's a lovely home," she murmured, eyes on the porch. There was a swing that she had no problem imagining where a younger Barry and his mom had sat on summer evenings.

"Thanks," he replied softly, eyes on the house, too. "I had some of my best and worst memories in that home."

She knew his worst memories stemmed from his father dying and his best stemmed from his mother loving him unconditionally and Joe and Iris spending every holiday with them. Squeezing his hand comfortingly, she smiled at him.

"I understand," she whispered, and he nodded, kissing her softly on her temple.

"You ready to get inside?" Barry asked, and she smiled.

"Yes. I can't wait to meet your mom. I hope she likes me," Caitlin said, albeit a bit nervously.

"She'll love you, sweetheart," he promised her.

"How do you know?" Caitlin asked curiously.

He smiled. "Because I do."

XXX

Caitlin's mom was waiting with a hug at the ready when they walked into the house. Too surprised to do anything else but hug her back, Caitlin lifted her arms and placed them on the older woman's back, taking note of the fact that she smelt like cooking spices. Pulling back, Caitlin smiled nervously.

"Hello, Ms. Allen, I'm Caitlin Snow," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart. And, it's Nora," she smiled at her, and Caitlin nodded, feeling more at ease. Barry stepped up then and hugged his mom, having to bend down slightly.

"Hi, mom," he greeted her.

"Hello, my sweet boy," she murmured. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Why don't you take Caitlin upstairs so you guys can unpack?"

Barry nodded, and Nora walked into the kitchen, leaving them on their own.

"She hugged me," Caitlin said in surprise. She couldn't remember the last time her own mother had hugged her, so she was a bit shocked. Seemingly understanding where her thoughts had taken her, Barry nodded and place his lips to her forehead, holding them there for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Get used to that, sweetheart," he said softly, and she smiled, feeling an all-encompassing warmth wrapping around her heart.

They went upstairs and into the guest room. Making quick work of unpacking, Barry and Caitlin then headed back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can help with, Nora?" Caitlin asked kindly.

"No, dear, I'm just about through here," Nora smiled at her before looking towards her son. "Just as kind as you said."

"I told you," Barry smirked, and the woman laughed. Caitlin felt pride rise up in her at making a good impression on her boyfriend's mother. She really, really wanted this weekend to go well. Just then the doorbell rang and Barry looked towards the door. "I'll get it."

The two women let him go answer the door as they continued to talk to each other.

"So, you love my son," Nora said. It wasn't a question. Caitlin looked at her but the gentle smile gracing the older woman's features assured her that she wasn't mad.

"Yes, I really do," Caitlin said softly, blush kissing her cheek. Nora nodded, seemingly happy.

"Don't tell him I told you this, but he can't stop talking about you every time he calls me," Nora said, and Caitlin grinned. "I haven't seen my son this happy since before his father's untimely passing. It makes me so happy to know you're the one who's brought so much joy back into his life."

Blinking back tears, Caitlin hugged the woman, trying to put a lot of unsaid words into the hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

XXX

It turned out Joe West had shown up for dinner. The four of them ate and talked and laughed over the meal, leaving Caitlin feeling very safe and secure. She needed to remind herself of these moments when stress was piling too high or she felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Just a small reminder that she wasn't alone.

 **Author's note: Just a short one to introduce mama Allen. If anyone is still reading this story, I hope you enjoy it. Xxx**


	12. Author's note

**Author's note: Trigger Warning: Suicide.**

Someone I knew committed suicide and I just found out about it last night. I'm devastated because he was the sweetest, most gentle soul. If you or someone you know is struggling, please, please, please reach out and get the help you deserve. Also, feel free to talk to me anytime you want. I'm here for all of you. Fanfiction is going to take a short break while I work on healing and helping his family as best I can. I'll be back soon. In the meantime: take care of yourselves and love one another.

-Writer;


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who reached out with prayers and comfort. It's been a trying time but we all know he's no longer in pain. Thank you for allowing me the time I needed to be away. I'm going to try to get back to updating regularly cause writing has always healed me in ways that even I can't explain. I love you all. Thanks again. Enjoy. Xx

"Caitlin, it's five-thirty in the morning," Barry grumbled, causing Caitlin to laugh softly. She continued to shake his shoulder.

"C'mon babe, the sun rises in half an hour. We've got to do yoga while that happens," she whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else in his house.

"Yes, but it's _five-thirty_ in the morning. During vacation," he stressed, and she chuckled once more.

"That's why they call it sunrise yoga, you dork," she reiterated before standing up from his bed. "I'll see you downstairs in five minutes. Bring a towel." She headed out of the room with her sweatshirt and yoga pants already on. After making her way downstairs, she waited by the front door for her boyfriend. It wasn't too long before he came stumbling down the stairs, yawning the whole way.

"Shh," she murmured. "You'll wake the house."

"Yeah, well, if I have to be awake, everyone else needs to be, too," he mumbled. Then, "I need coffee."

Caitlin laughed gently. "I promise we can go get some from your favorite coffee shop when we're through."

"Jitters?" Barry asked excitedly, and she nodded her head, soft smile adorning her lips. "Ah, babe, you're the best."

"I know," she smirked, and he rolled his eyes before giving her a quick peck on the lips. When she pulled back she smiled brightly.

"Time to get out there!" Caitlin enthused.

Barry released a suffering sigh, as if he was about to endure a serious hardship.

"It's going to be _so_ cold," he muttered, and Caitlin giggled.

"I'll warm you up after," she suggested.

"Really?" Barry asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm buying you Jitters, remember?" Caitlin deadpanned, and Barry huffed again.

"You're not playing fair," he mumbled.

"You'll really see me playing unfair out there," she warned him, then turned on her heel and led the way outside and into his front yard.

"Caitlin!" Barry hissed, and she looked at him.

"Yes?"

"It's below freezing out here!" His sharp tone was interrupted by his chattering teeth and Caitlin couldn't help but to smile fondly. She walked up to him and placed a warm, gentle kiss on his lips, savoring in the taste that was wholly him. He turned his forest green eyes on her, eyes she often found herself sinking further and further into their mossy depths each day and smiled softly. "What was that for?"

"I love you," she murmured, snuggling against his chest in the sweatshirt he had given her. It was twice her size but it smelt like him and reminded her of home, so that was good enough for her. His arms automatically wrapped around her and she felt herself being tugged against him even further as he rest his chin atop her head.

"Hmm," he hummed. "I love you, too."

She grinned. "Good."

A soft sigh of contentment left her lips and she watched as her breath swirled up into cool fog from the morning's coldness. She looked at him. "Ready for sunrise yoga, Barry Allen?"

"As I'll ever be, Caitlin Snow. But, have it be known that you are the _only_ woman who could convince me to do sunrise yoga," he replied.

"I'm sure your mom could," she countered.

"Nah. See, my mom is actually sane," he chuckled and she swatted his shoulder for such commentary. After rolling her eyes fondly, Caitlin got them situated outside and began to lead Barry through the basics of yoga. He was doing rather well for having never been one to really practice yoga before and Caitlin was pleased he seemed to actually be enjoying himself once he warmed up to the idea. Just then, the sun began to peek through the night clouds, casting orange hues against the snow and she paused her ministrations and watched as the sun rose steadily into the sky.

"It's beautiful," she murmured.

"I can think of one thing that's even more beautiful," Barry said quietly. Caitlin looked towards him to spot a small smile stretching across his face as he stared at her. She felt herself blush and ducked her head, soft smile pulling at her own lips.

"Thanks, babe," she murmured, touched at his ability to always being able to express his feelings towards her. They finished their session with the occasional laugh from one another before their hour was eventually up.

"That's it," Caitlin said, standing up from her mat and dusting the snow off her.

"Thank God," Barry laughed, and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie, Barry. You enjoyed it and you know it," she teased. He grabbed her hand and began to trace her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"I enjoyed being with _you,_ Cait," he countered, soft smile adorning his lips. Caitlin stared into his eyes, feeling herself getting lost in them time and time again and matched his smile as a blush bloomed against her cheeks.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she whispered, ducking her head down and hiding in his chest. Whenever she was shy or nervous or both, she often found solace hiding against his chest. It wasn't that she was looking for protection because she could protect herself thank you very much; it was more so having to do with the fact that she felt the safest there – the most secure. And, she wouldn't change that feeling for the world because it reminded her of times with her dad as a little girl.

"C'mon," Barry said. "There's someone I want you to meet."

XXX

After taking a quick shower a piece, Barry drove them through the sleepy streets of the city. Caitlin watched as they passed landmarks and buildings, wondering where they were going – but she wouldn't ask; she knew he'd tell her if he wanted to. Soon enough, he stopped the car right outside of a cemetery and Caitlin suddenly understood. Looking at all the tombstones that she was able to see right by the entrance, she then turned to her boyfriend and looked at him, eyes tracing his features.

Barry exhaled a sigh. "I spent a lot of my time here in my youth. At first, when my dad died, I was so angry at him for leaving my mom – leaving me. Angry enough, in fact, that I refused to visit his grave. Sure, I went to the funeral, but I was still cut up about his death to the point that I couldn't, wouldn't, visit him. I regret my decisions now, obviously, but back then I was just a dumb teenager."

Caitlin placed her lips against his cheek and kissed him there softly.

"I don't think you were dumb, babe," she said quietly. "I think you were just a lost kid missing his dad."

She wanted to tell him she understood his pain to even see if it'd be able to help lift it even an iota of an amount. But, she thought to herself, this wasn't about her. This was about him and the pain he still clearly felt every day. She needed to show her support without verbalizing it because she knew he'd appreciate that more. She squeezed his hand gently, letting him know with her actions that she was there and she wasn't going anywhere. Perhaps he understood because he squeezed her hand back and nodded at her.

"C'mon," he said softly. "I want to introduce you to my dad."

She nodded and followed him out of the car, meeting him on the passenger side. They interlocked their fingers and began walking past multiple tombstones. Caitlin's heart ached for all the people who had died and their loved ones left behind. She knew that death was inevitable, that they all died one day, but still. It was a hard pill to swallow.

Eventually, Barry stopped and tugged gently on her hand, causing her to stop as well. She looked at him inquisitively for a moment before following his line of sight. In front of her, there was a tombstone with the name Henry Allen sculpted into the concrete. Again, Caitlin squeezed her boyfriend's hand. He placed a kiss against her temple, before pulling her down onto the ground.

"Hey, dad," Barry said quietly once they got situated. "Remember that girl I was telling you about? Well she's here and you'd love her."

Caitlin felt her heart warm at the sight of her boyfriend as he looked at her.

"How do I know that you'd love her?" Barry asked, small smile twitching his lips upwards. "Well, easy. Because I love her."

In that moment, Caitlin knew he was going to be just fine. And, that's what made all the difference in the world.


End file.
